Fugitives
by Agent South
Summary: My take off the new volume of Heroes, Basically What happened if Sylar had gotten caught and been in the plane crash? Slash! PxS SxP Pylar. Story on permanent hiatus.


Title: Fugitives

Author: Alice Grey

Fandom: Heroes

Pairing: Sylar/Peter

Rating: PG-13 (Lauguage/Violence)

Summary: Both Sylar and Peter are being hunted, now they must work together to keep themselves alive.

Disclaimers: I don't own it, never will. This is pruely a work of fiction. None of it EVER happened…although I wish it would.

Author's Note: This is my take off the new volume. Yeah, lame title … its just the title of the volume, but hey I have never been good with coming up with titles. This takes place at episode 3x14, if Sylar had managaed to get caught. Just some Pylar for the slash fans out there. :D Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Fugitives**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Unexpected meetings

He tried to shake it off, but couldn't. The chemicals being pumped into his brain were far too strong. They had gotten smart this time around and drugged him way more than Noah ever had. He had to hand it to them, they finally got someone well worth fighting. Even if he was normal. He could feel the plane swaying from side to side slightly. He just couldn't get a grip on his abilities.

_Dammit…_

He gripped at the seat and tried to pull himself together. He didn't hear anyone else but the solider they had stationed to watch him on this trip. Where were they taking him? Was he the only one? He had manage to overhear them talk about 'hunting' others like him. So did that mean they had everyone else? He mumbled slightly, causing the soilder to move a bit. At least his hearing was still working.

He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on moving the tube from his nose. A slight tingling sensation began to return feeling to his hands, which meant it was working. He bit his lip and moved his head back when suddenly the plane began to rock violently.

"They're trying to escape." He heard another soilder enter and say. They other one moved toward the door. "You sure you should leave him?" He asked.

"He's out cold." The one guarding him replied. He smirked underneath the bag. The door closed and he pulled his head back. The tube fell out easily. In moments he had himself free. He wobbled a little at first, allowing the drugs to wear off. He then let out a sigh and stood up straight. He pulled the bag off his head and looked around. He was ina room by himself. Like a storage part. He smirked and reached his hand out for the door.

"Two mistakes they made, capturing me in the first place… and leaving me alone on a plane full of powers just waiting to be taken." He grinned. He was just about to open the door when the plane jerked, sending him flying back against the side. He didn't even have time to recover before everything went black.

---

He opened his eyes slowly. It was hot. Very hot. Fire. He shook his head and stood up. He hadn't been out long, that was a good thing. He caught a glimpse of other people dressed in the same orange jumpsuit he was in. It was the others, Peter and his gang. He look around and say flashlight far away, coming his direction.

"Dammit." He cursed and began running in the opposite direction. He was good, but there were way too many of them for just him. He couldn't be cocky like before. That was what landed him in the mess in the first place.

He ran for a while until he was sure they weren't behind him. It was dark now. Where he was, he had no idea. They only thing he could do was get as far away from the crash site as possible. No doubt he was being pursued. He'd have to find a place to lay low and hide out until they passed on. He hated this, having to hide like a scared dog. It wasn't him. He was strong. He could kill them all if he wanted, but he dared not risk getting caught again.

He turned and looked a bit and spotted a house not too far from him. He sighed. Even if he hated doing this, there was nothing he could do to prevent it. He walked down to the house. It was abandoned, this would be a good thing, he knew no one would check here. No once besides them that is. But he could take a few of them at a time, that was no problem. Hell he even expected them to already be checking this place. He wasn't one to be tricked too easily.

He looked behind him once more and then cautiously made his way inside the run down place. He held on hand in front of him as preparation for anyone who tried to surprise him. He had expected it to be a trap, but instead he found something else.

The ground turned to ice in an instant, causing him to slip and fall back. In a second there was a gun in his face. The house was dark, so he couldn't see who it was. He growled and threw them against the wall. There was a grunt in pain as he stood again, trying to remain balanced on the newly formed ice. The assailant stood again and ran into another room.

Suddenly the man was behind him, the gun at the back of his head.

"Don't move." The voice was deep, yet oddly familiar. The man stopped. "Wait… you're one of us." He said as he recognized the orange jumpsuit. He then turned him around and gasped. "Sylar!" Sylar's expression held a slight confusion, but it faded quickly.

"Oh… it's you…" He said as he relaxed slightly. He quickly flicked the gun out of Peter's hand and walked passed him. "I don't have time to play around with you." The younger man sighed, a bit too relaxed around the murderer.

"So they got you too…" He said. Sylar looked around the house for anything that might be useful to him. "How come I didn't see you on the plane?" Peter asked.

"They had me separated from you, by myself…" He smirked. "A mistake on their part." He picked up a picture frame that was knocked down, not really interested, but bored. He turned back toward Peter.

"Why aren't you attacking me by the way?" Peter asked. Sylar couldn't help but laugh.

"First of all, you have nothing I want." He said. Peter looked confused. Sylar then put his hand to the wall and turned it to ice. "Second… I have more important things to worry about then playing with you and your little friends."

"Yeah… you're right." He said as he looked down at the ground. He stayed silent for a moment. "So I guess-" Sylar put his hand up. Peter blinked. "What?"

"Hush!" He walked over toward the window and looked through the boreds nailed to it. Peter looked out as well. There were about five soilders with flashlights headed there way. Sylar looked at Peter. "Were they following you?"

"Not that I know off… they must just be searching the area." He said. Sylar growled. "I don't think they know were here yet." Sylar walked toward the door, but Peter grabbed him. "Sylar! Stop!" Sylar struggled.

"These guys are nothing to me." He said as he glared at Peter. "I can take them out and then we wont have to worry about it." Peter gripped his arm.

"No, it's too risky." Sylar rolled his eyes. "Besides… if you kill them, others will hear and come." Peter said. Sylar looked down at him. He had a point. They were getting closer now. One told the others to check the house. Peter stared at Sylar, waiting for an answer.

"Fine." He said. Peter then pulled him toward the closet, just as they walked in. Sylar hissed at the sudden darkness and cramped space. He could easily hear the soilders walking around, checking the house. He could also hear Peter's heart beat increasing. He was scared. That was normal for him though. His eyes shifted from the crack in the door to Peter, who was looking at him as well.

Peter's eyes moved away when he noticed Sylar looking at him. His heart beat sped up once more. Sylar perked a brow at this. He could feel Peter's breath against his neck in the tight space of the closet. He took his attention away from that and listened to the solders.

"I don't see anything sir. Just an empty house." One of them said. Peter shifted somewhat, brushing against Sylar. He swallowed hard.

"They wouldn't be stupid enough to stay in such an obvious place." The other said. "Let's go." And with that the soldiers began leaving. Peter was about to move, but Sylar held him in place. Peter's eyes widened slightly.

"Shh…" Sylar whispered then smirked. Peter blinked as Sylar pointed through the crack. One last one had stayed behind, to make sure no one had been hiding. He stood a few more seconds, then left as well.

Peter and Sylar waited a few more seconds then walked out of the closet. The younger male let out an awkward sigh. Sylar merely shifted his gaze to the window. They were gone now.

"Now what?" Peter asked. Sylar didn't look back at him. "I don't think it's a good idea to stay here, they might come back to check again." Sylar sighed and stayed silent. What could they do. He cursed himself mentally for being so reckless and getting caught. "Gabriel…" He turned at the mention on this name. Peter's eyes were on him. He hadn't heard Peter call him that in a while, ever since he found out they weren't brothers. Normally Sylar wouldn't answer to this name, but there was something different about the way Peter said it. It didn't bother him as much when Peter said it. He sighed.

"We wait." He said. "No doubt they'll come back and check again. But we have no where else to hide…so we need to stay here." Sylar sighed again. "We wait until morning…then we move." Peter nodded.

"So I guess this means we're working together." Peter said, then he laughed. "Well… until you can run off again…right?" Sylar smirked a bit.

"I suppose." He sighed.

"Well then…I guess we wait."

* * *

Finally… my writer's block has ended. Thank you Heroes Fugitives! You've given me inspiration to write again! This is just the first installment in my take on the new volume. Review and I shall write more! :D Slash soon to come! XD


End file.
